


It Goes Around

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: Spider-Man Sickfics [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, emeto, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Everyone at school had the fluNow Peter too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If it’s wanted I will write a second chapter for this fic <33
> 
> Edit: The comments are amusing me so much lmao just do you guys know this is a fan fiction. And peter has canonly gotten sick in a movie and a tv show, sure it’s never said he can get sick in the movie but it’s never said that he can not get sick.

The flu had been going around Peter’s school, taking his friends out of school one by one. First oddly enough it was Michelle, Peter brought homework to her house but she refused to allow him inside, not wanting him to risk getting sick (knowing how easy the boy normally gets ill). Followed by Flash, who peter offered to take homework to but the boy just laughed over the speakerphone, leaving peter tearing up and looking away from Michelle who was holding the phone. Last Ned was sick, Peter constantly brought Ned homework and would help try and cheer his sick friend up. 

Though, there was a small problem with this. Peter would still patrol at night, spending most of his evening going out and being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man then returning home to do homework until about three am and getting almost no sleep. That was just how he lived and he enjoyed it, being spiderman was one of his stress relievers. He got home at around two am that evening and made his way into the house, he glanced at himself in the mirror he noticed the flush across his cheeks but he did a small shrug, he had been doing a lot of work while being spiderman, So Peter just quickly got dressed into his pajamas before going to sleep.  


He was restless all night, he couldn’t find a way to get comfortable. With the blankets on he was way too hot, but the instant he kicked them off, he was freezing and couldn’t stop shivering. He continued on with this little fight until six in the morning, he sighed and slowly opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. He thought to himself trying to figure out what pulled him out of his restless sleep, until he felt a cramp in his stomach and did a small groan. He rolled onto his side and stared at the wall, he entire body ached from that small movement, he was mentally fighting trying to decide if he wanted to give in and just stay home for the day or if he could manage to pull himself out of bed and slowly get dressed and walk to school. Then it hit him, if he didn’t go to school then he wouldn’t be allowed to patrol based on the rules that his aunt and tony made, if he had a sick day he wasn’t allowed to be spiderman until he was better.

With that in mind Peter slowly pulled himself out of his bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom where he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was pale, each freckle stood out, hair was plastered to his sweaty face, and the slight flush from only a few hours before stood out like a fire against a white sheet of paper. He groaned before leaning over the sink and splashing cool water from the running sink against his face, hoping to wash away the sweat and to wake him up. He groaned as the cool water didn’t give him as much relief as he expected, so he just continued on getting ready. Pulling on a pair of grey jeans before staring at his shirts and deciding upon wearing a black one with a Pokémon on it.  


Finally Peter made his way out of his room and to the small kitchen in the apartment where he noticed his aunt had a few bags out and he went to question her but then she spoke almost as if she sensed his confusion,

“I’m going on a small trip with a few of my friends, Peter, remember I told you about this last week while we were planning it? We’re going to go work on our family albums and other stuff that you wouldn’t be entertained by,” she gave the boy a small smile,”Your breakfast is on the table, remember after school happy is going to get you i’ll see you Sunday evening, love you Petey,” she said quickly then kissed the top of his head before grabbing her bags and making her way out of the door. 

As the door closed he breathed a sigh of relief then went into the kitchen to take a glance at the food his aunt had set out. As he sat at the table he picked up a fork and shook his head, he was honesty surprised that his aunt hadn’t noticed how pale he was, though he was pleasantly surprised by this. After eating a few bites of the toast his aunt had put out for him he stood up and grabbed his school bag before slowly making his way towards his school. Once in the building he could feel his body getting more and more tired, his arms could barely hold onto his backpack so he made his way to his locker and quickly put his bag in it, 

“How’d you sleep?” Peter jumped in response to the voice and he glanced up at Ned before he gagged, quickly covering his mouth in response. 

“Fine,” Peter mumbled keeping his hand over his mouth,”I didn’t know you’d be at school today,”

“I didn’t know the sight of me would make you gag,” Ned did a frown before he did a small laugh,”But yeah my fever broke on Wednesday, mom just wanted to keep me home so I could get more sleep. So here I am only showing up to school on Friday,” Ned gave a slam laugh before he put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, though he quickly pulled it away.

“Dude! You’re sweating like crazy,” Ned moved to try and get a better look at peters face, but the boy kept moving not wanting to let his friend who clearly figured out that he was sick to know for sure that Peter, yes, was sick. 

“I ran to school, I left the house late,”

“I doubt it, I saw you walking here, you looked like you were going to fall by the weight of you bag,” Michelle pointed out, this time making Ned slightly jump with the girl standing right behind him,

“You can’t sneak up behind me like that!” She did a shrug in response holding a book down by her side, bookmark showing she was nearly finished with the book, Peter glanced at the cover. A bright array of greens and oranges, the colors were mushed together and too bright, he stumbled forward, moving his hand that wasn’t over his mouth to his stomach. It was churning uneasily and he wasn’t sure what to do, Michelle’s eyes widen and she quickly made her way to peters side and began to push him down the hall towards the trash can outside of the bathrooms, though his legs felt like jello and he could barely move. The world began to spin as the girl continued to try and move him,

“Peter, come on move,” he heard her say her voice strained, Peter gagged behind his hand before he felt the hot sensation in his mouth that he was going to puke, right there and then. He glanced at Michelle, trying to apologize to her with his eyes before he lurches forward and threw up though his fingers, doing his best to not move his hand away from his mouth. Michelle moved and stood behind the other boy, gently patting his back. She winced as he made a coughing noise before throwing up on the ground again, trying to instruct Ned to run and grab the trash can. Around the room people were now staring, many grossed out some laughing, some even had their phones out recording a video. Peter just wanted to hide, he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out, he couldn’t believe he had just thrown up in front of so many people. He moved his hand away as Ned handed him a paper towel, Peter slowly wiped his face off, 

“You should really go to the nurse,” Michelle then spoke and tries to have him off to Ned,”Im sure Ned will be happy to take you and all your..germs,” she then went off to tell a janitor about the mess in the hallway. Ned gave Peter a reassuring smile before he gently placed his hand on the smaller boys shoulder, 

“At least it wasn’t during a test, like last time,” Ned gave a small laugh trying to get his best friend to laugh or at the very least smile at him, and to the delight of Ned the brunet finally smiled and Ned gently rubbed his back, “So-”

“They’ll need to call Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled looking at the ground,”Aunt May is out of town, she left this morning..”

“Dude that’s so cool!” Ned smiled,

“No! It’s embarrassing, I’m sick and he will have to see me be all sick..” Peter whined then sighed loudly,”Maybe I can just sleep and he won’t look at me,” 

Ned gave a small shrug right before the two boys entered the nurse’s office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a call from the school.

The clock ticked with each second that went by. Tony could hear the other man speaking but he felt something was off about that day, then he jumped when there was a sudden loud noise by his side, the speaker slammed his hands against the table,

“Stark! This is some very important-“ the speaker was cut off by the sound of Tony’s phone ringing, the man glanced down to see who was calling when he noticed the words ‘Peter’s School’ flash across the screen, admittedly a sense of fear ran through his entire body. Something was wrong with peter. 

He glanced at the man before standing up and saying,”I need to take this call,” before turning on his heels and making his way out of the room. He pressed the green button on his phone before moving his phone and holding it up to his ear,

“Hello, is this Mr. Tony Stark?” The nurse asked on the other side of the phone, her voice was quiet,

“Um, Yes, that’s me. What’s wrong?? Is the kid okay, is he in trouble? Hurt? Sick?” Tony continuously cut off the nurse blurting out questions, and when the man finally when to take a breath the nurse responded,

“He has a fever,” in a rather calm voice,”His friend says that he was just throwing up, plus he reports feeling fatigued and pain in his muscles. It would be best-“

“If I came and got him! I’m already one step ahead of you, tell Peter I’ll be there quick as I can,” Tony then hung up and made his way back the confrence room before he said,”Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go get the kid,”

“You have a kid?” The man responded a quizzical expression covering his face and tony gave a small smile,

“Not really, but I’m basically his dad now,” tony turned making his way out of the room,”Please in form Happy that we will be leaving for Peter’s high school in approximately two minutes,” 

Tony spend those two minutes walking through the compound, he searched for blankets, a pillow and a small trash can that could be taken to go get peter. He glanced around the room for a check trying to spot if he needed anything then he spotted a pair of sweatpants and he made his way across the room and grabbed the clothing before making his way to where Happy was waiting outside. Tony slipped into the vehicle before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes,

“What’s wrong with the kid?” Happy asked as he put the car into drive and began the short drive to the high school,

“I don’t really have much of a clue,” Tony stated blankly, not moving from his position on the chair,”He has a fever, he’s sick, and he won’t be able to be spiderman until he’s better. That’s about all that I know.” Tony mumbled before he turned to stare out the window lost in his own thought, what if something was seriously wrong with the kid, how would he contact May if she's out of town. What if he can't help Peter,

“Tony, you do remember that you personally know a doctor, correct?” Happy asked at a stop light and tony paused, being ripped out of his own mind and did a small nod,

“Correct, correct,” he says and takes a deep breath before turned to look at happy one last time,”We’re almost to the school correct?”

“Yes, we are,” Happy said calmly before he took a right turn towards the school. Once outside of the building he unlocked the doors and tony practically ran inside of the front office,

“Mr. Stark,” the women in the front office said barely even taking a glance up at Tony, 

“Yes! I'm here for Peter Parker, hes sick and I believe in the nurse's office,” the woman sitting at the front office gave a small nod before picking up the phone next to her and muttering over it when she hung up she pointed to a chair,

“She is bringing Peter down here, sit in that chair I just checked him out for you,” the women then moved and began working in her computer again. Though tony could feel himself staring at her, he continued to glance all across the room and he couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. 

He glanced up when he heard the door to the main office being opened and he quickly made his way up to be standing before taking long strides across the office towards the younger boy,

“What's his fever at?” Tony asks the nurse moving a hand to feel Peter’s forehead,

“It's at 101 degrees, Mr. Stark, I believe the best thing to do would let him get a lot of rest and make sure he is getting fluids back at home, clear fluids are best, after that move onto the brat diet as he feels better. Just make sure Mr. Parker doesn't get dehydrated, alright?” Tony sat thinking to himself quietly then he took a deep breath,

“Thank you ma’am, I'll make sure to have him rest and drink,”

“Smalls sips at a time,” the nurse added on and Tony nodded in response,

“Alright, thank you ma’am, thank you for taking care of Peter while I was on my way here,” in response the nurse gave a small Nod before she made her way back towards her office and tony tried to get a better look at Peter,

“You should've told your aunt,” Tony told the kid in which Peter gave a small shrug then mumbled,

“I know,” tony sighed when he noticed the kid was acting odd and made the way out to the vehicle. Tony opened the door and watched as the teen crawled in and quickly slowly changed out of his jeans in the car into his black sweat pants before wrapping himself up in a blanket, then Peter leaned his head against the window, allowing himself to fall asleep and tony just shook his head,

“He looks really bad,” tony whispered mostly to himself as he took a seat in the passenger seat, 

“Hes just a pale kid,” happy started as he pulled out of the school parking lot,”It just makes him look worse with the blush and bags under his eyes,” happy said plainly as he drove towards the tower,

“I guess..” Tony shook his head,”Im going to make sure he sleeps tonight,”

“Want me to call Bruce?” 

“Please do,” tony stated before turning and watching out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: godhelpthesickies


End file.
